five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 3
Осветление на сайте: 6 декабря на официальном сайте Скотта Коттона (разработчика игры) в правом углу при осветлении в фотошопе, или в других программах была обнаружена цифра 3'. Так же, в левом углу, при осветлении, можно увидеть надпись "'Until next time" (рус. До следующего раза). Возможно, это является отсылкой к Five Nights at Freddy's 3. На тот момент, вместо цифры, стоит надпись "Merry Christmas"'' (рус. Счастливого Рождества).'' Из этого можно сделать вывод, что третья часть выйдет после нового года. Так же, появилась белая надпись внизу: "Это просто дружелюбное напоминание про обычный праздник, не верьте всему, что слышите. У меня нет аккаунта Twitter и Twitch. Верьте только информации с моего E-Mail, канала YouTube, официального сайта. Спасибо за внимание и счастливого Рождества!". Вскоре Скотт Коттон признался, что за FNaF3 он еще даже и не брался, а этими фотографиями он признался, что "шутил"! Так же 24 декабря 2014 года вышла фанатская версия Five Nights at Freddy's 3, которая была вскоре переименована в Return To Freddy's, дабы не вызывать конфликтов по поводу обманутых людей, которые считали, что фанатская игра - официальная. 15 января 2015 года был обновлен дизайн официального сайта разработчика Scott Cawthon'а, где на главной странице появляется изображение с коробкой в которую сложены аниматроники из 2 части, но в коробке также видно крюк Фокси. Над коробкой есть большая цифра 3 осветленная прожектором, которая находится над коробкой. Также, при осветлении изображения, с право от коробки будет видно Golden Freddy, хотя форма его лица больше похожа на Бонни из 1 части. После выхода трейлера мы теперь знаем,что это новый аниматроник. 30-го января игре был дан зелёный свет. Факты В консоли (клавиша F12 на сайте) можно найти слова "Merry Christmas! Taking a break." (рус. Счастливого Рождества! Взят перерыв). А раньше можно было увидеть "Freddy, Offline, 20 years old, coming soon!" (рус.'' Фредди, не работает, 20 лет, скоро будет!) и'' ""five, nights, at, freddy's, 30 years later, only one" (рус. пять, ночей, с, Фредди, 30 лет спустя, только один). ''Что характерно, эти две надписи сильно конфликтуют. Число 87 играет важную роль, разрыв между 1 и 2 частями составил 87 дней, это является отсылкой к укусу 87, некоторые люди считают что игра выйдет 5 февраля. Место действия Игра происходит 30 лет спустя первой части, в домике ужасов. Части аниматроников используют для декораций помещения, в пиццерии всего один аниматроник - похожий на некое подобие золотого Бонни, крайне неприятного на вид. Кстати, помните ту надпись "I'm Still Here"? Значит, тот аниматроник, который был в этом тизере - был этот золотой Бонни? Не совпадает? Так же есть информация о том, что события первой части происходили в 1993 году. Если учесть, что события третей части происходят спустя 30 лет, то можно с уверенностью сказать, что мы играем в 2023 году, то есть в будущем. Фото В интернете так же появились, скриншоты с аниматрониками из третьей части игры. Не верьте этому - это простой Фотошоп и фейки. ' 'Авторы этих аниматроников признались, что это они придумали их. Но некоторые аниматроники, как кот Sugar используются в фанатской версии. Так же 3 января Скотт опубликовал лицо одного из аниматроников с надписью "I am still here" ''(рус. Я всё ещё здесь), намекая, что разработка начата. Возможно, этот аниматроник Золотой Фредди, что опровергается тем, что у него ни в обеих частях игры не было глаз, то есть это Freddy Fazbear. Файл с этой картинкой называется FNaF3. Ещё при подсветке видна маленькая цифра 3 в нижнем правом углу. По поводу этого плаката также "вращается" много теорий. 15 Января, утром, на сайте Скотта появилось новое фото. На фото изображены: Ящик с головами и частями тела аниматроников. Голова BB, голова игрушечного Бонни, голова Мангл, голова Фредди, голова игрушечной Чики и свисающий крюк Фокси. Также над коробкой с аниматрониками висит в воздухе цифра три, это намёк на третью часть игры. Фото называется "whatcanweuse.jpg", то есть если поставить пробелы это будет переводиться как: "Что мы можем использовать?". Также по картинке видно, что игра возможно будет сделана на 3D движке. Также возможно, что игра выйдет 5 февраля (потому что интервал между 1 и 2 частями составлял 87 дней, это отсылка к укусу 87). Также, если осветить фото, то можно разглядеть какого-то аниматроника, также он держит трость, выглядит удручающе, и по этим отметкам можно узнать, что это Bonnie. Недавно (примерно с 25 января 2015 г.) изменился дизайн сайта и теперь там было написано фиолетовыми буквами "He always does." (рус. Он всегда это делает). При осветлении и заливке краской тёмные участки в Paint вы ничего не увидите. На этот раз Скотт не добавлял никаких скрытых записей. 27 января, после выхода трейлера дизайн вновь изменился и надпись изменилась на старую картинку с коробкой и головами аниматроников в ней. 700px-Fnaf3.png fnaf3.jpg whatcanweuse.jpg kks7xOnk-xo.jpg Always.jpg Трейлер Примерно вечером 26 января 2015 года на официальном канале Скотта был добавлен трейлер игры. Давайте разберём его по частям. В начале мы видим детские рисунки аниматроников, далее камера разворачивается и "ведёт" нас к левой двери по коридору, впереди мы видим игровой автомат. Далее на экране появляется надпись: "He will come back" (рус. "Он собирается вернутся"), позже мы видим ещё слова: "He always does" (рус. "Он всегда так делает"), потом камеры смотрит на аниматроников (т.е. Bonnie, Freddy Fazbear, Chica), Bonnie поворачивает свой зрачок на нас. Далее мы видим надпись: "He have a place for him" (рус. "у нас есть место для него"), потом мы смотрим на этого загадочного маскота(возможно Golden Bonnie), его сервопроводы так долго не были использованы, что аниматроник очень сильно трясся. Позже мы видим надпись: Five Nights at Freddy's 3. После чего на нас нападает тот же самый маскот. А возле двери стоит Фредди без Эндоскелета. Возможно, когда нас убьют, он нас запихнёт в этот костюм. На экране появляется: "Coming Soon" (рус. скоро). 27 января 2015 года информация стала доступной в Steam. Так же там появились первые фотографии. Того же числа Скотт в Steam объявил, что благодарен людям за то, что они сделали игру хитом. Также он хочет развенчать слухи о выходе игры 5 февраля. Хоть он сделал значительный прогресс, но ему, по его же словам, "ещё много работы предстоит сделать!". Галерея Five Nights at Freddy's 3 5.jpg|Скример неизвестного аниматроника FNAF3_2.jpg|Офис в игре FNAF3_3.jpg Five Nights at freddy's 3 3.jpg|Слева новый маскот. На стене голова Фокси! Камеры FNaF3.png|Камеры в FNaF3 Сюжет (из Steam) Спустя тридцать лет после того,как пиццерия Freddy Fazbear's Pizza закрыла свои двери, события, которые происходили здесь стали не более чем слухом и памятью детства, но владельцы "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction" полны решимости возродить легенду и сделать опыт как можно более реалистичным, идя на многое, чтобы найти что-нибудь, что могло бы выжить десятилетиями забвений и разрухи. Сначала были только пустые оболочки, рука, крюк, старая бумага, пластины, куклы, но потом было сделано замечательное открытие!... Ресторан имеет теперь одного аниматроника. Категория:ИгрыКатегория:Five Nights At Freddy's 3Категория:Scott CawthonКатегория:История